


Pre-Open Mic Performance

by liquidgaze



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Emotional, Fluff, Love, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidgaze/pseuds/liquidgaze
Summary: Patrick is about to perform in front of everyone, and most importantly, David. He needs to tell him how he feels and this is the perfect opportunity to do so. Here are some of Patrick's thoughts right before he sings his heart out.





	Pre-Open Mic Performance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was just a really quick one-shot that came to mind after I had watched the Open Mic performance for the 400th time. I'm even going out of my way to watch it at work.. HELP!

Patrick hadn’t gotten up on stage in a while. He knew that he wasn’t rusty, he sang and played his guitar whenever he had the opportunity to, but there was something different about going up there in front of everyone. It gave him this incredible rush of adrenaline, especially when he had his favourite instrument in his hands and his favourite person right in front of him. He was about to perform a song dedicated to someone who he had quickly developed intense feelings for and he couldn’t be happier about it. David on the other hand, did not seem too thrilled. His reaction was far from great, and Patrick only made it worse by joking about how terrible he was going to sound. He didn’t want to tell him that his voice actually wasn’t too shabby, and he definitely didn’t want him to know what song he had chosen and that it was going to be directly sung to him.

Right before the performance, Patrick looked over at David. His whole body lit up from the inside out, it felt like he was about to overflow with immense passion and, dare he say, love. Every single part of him was caught on fire, and he could barely contain it. He wanted this performance to go so well, to convey how much he had fallen for this person and how quickly all of his emotions were unfolding right in front of him. One moment he was in a relationship with a woman who he was forcing himself to be committed to, and the next, he’s shaking hands with a man that was more beautiful and radiant than anyone he’s ever seen before. He couldn’t contain his own infatuation for him and he had no idea how to navigate his feelings, but he knew that he had to get to know him. He had to know what it felt like to kiss his soft looking lips, and what it would feel like to have him in his arms.

As soon as Patrick had laid his eyes on him, he knew that David was special. He wanted to know everything about him and spend as much time with him as possible because each moment felt better than the last. The more they saw each other, the harder it was for Patrick to convey how strong his emotions were getting. So, he decided the Open Mic Night would be the perfect opportunity to let him know exactly how he was feeling. Maybe an intimate setting might have been a bit more optimal, since he knew this wasn’t David’s favourite idea, but this was a nice way to let all of the townspeople know about their relationship.

He needed this moment to go well, and he had been planning on playing Simply The Best since he thought up the Open Mic idea. He spent many nights trying to nail every single note, and even recorded himself so that he could listen to it. Hearing his own voice was always a bit weird, but he had to make sure that he wan't going to mess this up. There had been moments where David had almost caught him practicing, but he quickly stashed his guitar away and pretended that absolutely nothing was going on. 

Patrick looked back up at the stage one more time before making his way to it. This was a chance for him to tell his partner all of the thoughts going through his head, and all of the love that he was experiencing because of him. He never thought he’d meet someone that made him absolutely burst with affection and admiration, he’s never had that before and he wanted to hold on to it for as long as he could. Patrick couldn’t imagine what life would be like without David, and he didn’t really want to. They were building memories together that would last a lifetime and he wanted to keep making them. It didn’t matter what they were doing, he just wanted to have him near him.

His fingers led the way on the guitar, and his voice filled the entire area. He was putting himself out there for everyone to see, but most importantly, for David to see. David needed to hear this. He just needed to.


End file.
